The Day To Come
by KagomeHig715
Summary: Today is the 6th, and for Ron, it's one of the most important days with Hermione he'll have. Take's place after war


_Wow second fanfiction for years! This is a small one-shot with Ron and Hermione after the war of course, on a very special day. I hope you all enjoy._

**_The day has come._**

The day had left Ron with butterflies in his stomach. His fingers continuously clenched with anticipation for the coming hour. For today was the 6th. A more important date than it appears.

His success in achieving some long awaited 'alone time' with Hermione, had only made this day even better. He'd been able to convince Harry, without the need of begging or pleading, to leave that flat that they all shared for the night. Which he graciously thanked him later for. Harry also thankfully not questioning his actions ,saving him from further embarrassment, had only glanced at him with a quizzical look, before heading out the door. It had every pore in his body tingling with excitement and nervousness.

So it was here he sat waiting around the corner to the bathroom ,Hermione was currently occupying, to glance check over his plan one final time. Everything was set up and ready for action. Which really meant that he was ready to go.

_'Hopefully'_

It was up to him to be 'spontaneous' after all.

His father said that girls loved that. And he loved Hermione, so it was an equal trade.

Hermione had spent the day accepting everything he'd thrown at her. A walk into town, going out to lunch, a swim in the lake, flower picking, dinner, and after a walk in the park sitting to watch the sunset. A complete day with no magic, and doing all the romantic crap that Hermione's mother said _'all the muggle girls love to do'_.  
Although Hermione had never been like most girls. So Ron kept his fingers crossed. And she seemed to have fun with almost everything.

In truth she has been very iffy about the flower picking in the beginning. Even going as far to question him for his belief of, 'degrading his masculinity in public'. Which had only forced him to protect his manliness and create lovely grass stains all over the back of her new shirt.

Yea, it was a great day.

But it's not over yet. He still had one thing left to do.

_'Now if she would only leave the bathroom'._

Not a few seconds after the thought had crossed his mind, the door knob to the bathroom twisted open, signaling it's release to the object of his current state of distress. Ducking back around the corner, Ron took a long breathe steeling back the last of his nerves, before quickly sliding out into the hallway after her.

She was making her way back to the kitchen, where she had left him from baking cookies.

_'Merlin if she didn't think I was a pansy earlier, she most certainly must think it now'._

Using his years of Aurorer training, Ron had stealthily made his to Hermione, before she could make her escape through the doorway. Wasting no time and with little effort, his arms raced out, successfully grabbing Hermione around the waste pulling her to him, and raising her straight into the air.

Overcome with shock she let out a small squeal of fright calling out to Ron, before her back pressed against and all too familiar chest. Huffing in annoyance for her momentary slip of her usually rational demeanor, she turned her head as much as her position would physically allow her, to look upon the face of her captor.

"Ron. Could you tell me what in Merlin's beard I am doing up in the air?"

Smirking at her attempts to cross her arms to complete her 'nagging' stance, as he liked to call it, he shrugged his shoulders nonchantly, before calmly replying.

"I don't know, you're a smart witch. Magic?"

Scuffing, she eyed him dejectedly, before replying in a comical tone.

"Yes you are correct I am a smart witch, but you're a wizard as well, whom these arms," she said while plucking at his forecepts," seem to belong to."

Shifting lightly to adjust her against him he mockingly laughed upon her rebuttal.

"I see that you purposely left out the part about me being a smart wizard."

Biting back a chuckle Hermione regained her composure, lightly patting his arm with a wide grin.

"Oh Ron you didn't even know that these arm's were yours a minute ago. I'm sorry but I think more than your masculinity is being questioned today."

Ron beamed while forcing back what would have been a huge snort, before responding with a child like wisp into her ear.

"I sowwey Miss Gwanger, I guess I just don't know any betta."

It was Hermione who ,not being able to resist any longer, shook both of them with her laughter, to the point were her ribs were beginning to painfully compress into her lungs. Resting her head againts his shoulder she she took a few shallow breathes, before moving her lips againts to the side of his neck.

"Well I guess you'll just have to stay after class young man." she whispered huskily beneath his ear.

Ron let out what sounded like a low growl, slightly shifting her in his arms as he spoke.

"As much as I'd love to do that Miss Granger, I have a flying lesson." Before she could register his responce, Ron began to unceasingly spin them down the hall and into the living room. Hermione issued a loud squeak, preceding to firmly tighten her hold on his arms while half heartedly shouting for him to stop, until she broke her revere with a loud snort of laughter. He joined in her cackling as they continued twirling for a few moments before jerking to a halt, and placing her confused and slightly dizzy onto the floor. He made sure to keep his hands on her shoulders to hold her upright.

Adjusting to the change in scenary, Hermione sunk her weight againts her curiously silent boyfriend.

"Ron, what's the mat...?" A small package layed situated on the coffee table a few feet away, arresting the air from her lungs. Wrapped in off-white paper, a fragile red ribbon had been tied carefully around the sides, metting at the top to frill in a breathtakingly styled bow. Everything was arranged without magic. Tediously done the muggle way .

"Ron?"

She turned to find him nodding behind her, his eyebrows gesturing towards the gift. Not saying a word she threw him weary glance before heading towards the table, kneeling down to untie the beautiful package. When the ribbon came loose, she gently plucked the delicate silk from the box placing it on the table. Slowly peeling the sides away she reached inside the box, groping her hands around before pulling out a familiar item.

Grasped between her fingers was a copy of _'Hogwarts, a History'_. Casting the book a look a confusion, she peered over the cover for another second before swirling her head back to him.

"But Ron, I already have..."

The book collided with the floor as Hermione's hands shot to her mouth. Ron sat kneeling on the floor with a small velvet box gripped tightly in his hand.

Hermione jumped slightly as Ron cleared his throat, the sound echoeing againts the acute silence the room had taken on. A shaky hand came up and combed a lock of fiery red hair from his eyes, before his trembling fingers retured their hold on the case. His entire body shook as he pulled back the velvet lid revealing a diamond ring that sprung tears to Hermione's eyes. With his voice faultering a little and ears burning red he asked.

"Hermione, will you...Hermione will you marry me?"

With tears obscuring her vision of the red head she held more love for than anyone else in the entire world , she vigorously nodded her head sharply repeadely, while choking out a cry of

"Yes!"

Grasping her left hand, Ron slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her to her knees. and crashing his lips onto hers. Their hands clutched shoulders, hair and whatever else they could reach, clinging on to one another for dear life. Placing his palms on the sides of her face, his fingers tucked her infamous bushy hair away from her flushed cheeks. He lightly pulled his lips from her trying to steady his heavy breathing. He panted his next words into her.

"I love you...I love you so damn much Hermione!" Opening his eyes he gazed at her with a look that pooled heat down her abdomen. "I want to spend every waking minute with you…cause without you, there would be no magic in my life."

She grinned against his mouth her eye's filled with glee.

"Wow arn't you the 'charmer' today?",she said softly laughing. He gave her a coy smile before breaking out into his trademark Weasley grin.

"I'm just every muggle girls dream aren't I? "

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning further into him to rest her forehead againts his own damp one. "Hardy har har, Ronald Weasley. I'll just have to teach them a lesson on who you belong to." She said that last part while ruffling her fingers through his bangs.

His hands pressed againts her lower back pulling her even closer into his embrace while brushing his lips againts her ear. "Well Miss Granger, I think I need to stay after class. I need to earn some extra credit after all." He whispered rolling his hips into hers.

She shivered as he continued to grind his pelvis, her back arching slightly as that familiar pull began winding through her core. Goosebumps formed over her flushed flesh. Grasping his shoulders, she felt him pull her up as she stared into his own dialated pupils rimmed with a deeper shade of blue than normal. Her throat dried up as his intense gaze roamed her face. She let out a strangled moan, before releasing a hot breathe in his ear. Ron's shoulders shook as a Hermione felt him restrain a shudder.

"You realize you can never leave ever again right?" He growled.

A shiver raised down her spine as her head tilted back exposing her neck to him. Panting she choked, "Not even for work?", Eyes rolling to the back as he closed his mouth the side of her jaw.

His lips curved into a smile as his tongue traced the outline of her ear, before he pulled away stroking his hand over the diamond on her finger. "Nope you are now forcibile bound to stay with this unitelligent wizard, forever."

She gave a look a disapprovment before flashing him with a radiant smile.

"But you shall be my unintelligent wizard."

He threw her an appaled look, turning his heas faking a sob. She laughed at his ridiculous expression, grabbing his head stealing a kiss.

"But...You will always remain my clever Wizard." She sighed while intwining their fingers together. Her ring dug into his palm causing a goofy grin to form on his face.

"And you will always be my smart Witch. Even though you and I both know who the smarter one is."

Grasping him tightly they kissed one last time before falling againts losing themselves in their laughter.

And that was the way Harry found them when he returned back to the flat with Ginny.

**I know Corny line, but it was my first Harry Potter fan fiction so :p PLEASE review.**


End file.
